The X Force: Friend or Foe
by Mizz Brainiac
Summary: Terminated experiments of the Alchemist run into the Hyper Force. Some of them become enemies. Some become friends. And some become a little more than friends... Every chapter has been edited to fit the redone version - please reread and review!
1. Chapter 1

** **Well you guys voted this version here! I hope you enjoy it - told you I could get it all done. Sure, it only shows three chapters in this one and my original had four - but that's b/c I merged that incredibly small chapter. I really hope all of you find this version better than the old!****

**Prologue: Sparks**

Samuel was a cyber simian. He was an unusual one though. Most of the places white was supposed to be were black and his fur was an earthy shade of brown. His optical sensors were a light shade of tan. These light optical sensors had seen many things in his lifetime.

"Mr. Sammy!"

The brown simian looked down at his feet. A small little robot monkey with green fur on his face and torso with blue everywhere else including his chest fur was staring up at him with wide black eyes. He smiled a bit. "Yes, Kin?"

"Y'think the Alchemist will come back for us?" he asked.

How many times must an old monkey explain it? Kindynos was a terminated experiment. However, an associate of the Alchemist had taken his remains and rebuilt him. Then, he brought him to this place so he would be safe and so that _no one_ would know he existed.

With a sigh, Samuel responded. "No."

"What about your friend—the one that made you?" he asked innocently.

That associate had been Samuel's creator. After he left the both of them on this rock of a planetoid, he had never returned. Perhaps the dark one had consumed him as well. Or he may have been killed even. He had been rather young though.

"I don't know, Kindynos," Samuel replied. For the millionth time, he noticed Kin's name. It was Greek for 'danger'. Just what did that mean about the small monkey? Was he dangerous? Did danger follow him? Or were his adversaries to beware of him?

"Sammy!"

The brown monkey turned once again just in the opposite direction. A black monkey (Kindynos's size) with lime green eyes, neon dark blue chest fur, and wings that were black and lime green was staring up at him curiously. "Yes, Gash?"

"Where's my big brother?" he asked.

"Thanatos went . . . out," Samuel replied.

"Went out where?" Gash continued.

Why did young simians ask so many questions? Samuel sighed, "I don't know."

"Can we look for him?" Gash, the perpetual bundle of questions, asked.

The brown monkey was about to reply when a black figure darting across the sky caught his eye. His expression turned dark, "I believe that's him right now."

"Yay!" Gash exclaimed jumping up and down. "I'll go get Shay!"

He scampered off towards a cave on top of the cliff they stood atop. Samuel looked down at Kindynos. "Perhaps you should go help him search for Shay."

Kindynos nodded and raced after his black, blue, and green companion.

Samuel turned his attention on the flying figure. It was a black winged monkey with red chestfur, blood red eyes, a red helmet, and black and red wings. Its mechanical fingers were silver and deadly sharp unlike most cyber-simians and his canine teethe were extraordinarily long. He carried two other figures. The incredibly small one was wrapped in a small bundle and the other was thrown over his shoulder.

The black and red monkey landed gracefully and set the two figures down. Samuel hurried up beside him and dropped beside the two figures. The earth-colored simian took note of the peculiar larger one—its eyes were as green as Antauri's had once been, fur as blue as Gibson's, tail as red as Sprx's, helmet as green as Otto's, and the point at the top of her helmet as yellow as Nova's as well as a golden strip down each arm, audio receptor, and tip of the tail. What a strange simian…

"Project X," explained the dark bat-like simian.

Kneeling beside the odd-looking simian, Samuel questioned, "What does that mean? _Project X_?"

"She was an experiment," Thanatos informed.

"She?" echoed Samuel.

He received a grave nod as a reply.

Samuel looked up at Thanatos and demanded, "What happened to them?"

Thanatos didn't reply and just grunted as he crossed his arms.

Samuel glared at him for a moment the looked down at the bundle. All that was visible was a face—golden fur and bubblegum pink eyes. The infant looked like it had only been alive for a month or so. And the face held a striking resemblance to someone he once knew…

"How on Shuggazoom . . . Thanatos, I demand that you answer me," Samuel said, "What happened to them?"

At that very moment, Gash tackled his taller brother to the ground, which in turn kept the demon-like monkey from answering.

"Nat!" Gash exclaimed. He blabbed out a bunch of questions a mile a minute. "Where've you been? What've you been doing? Are you staying? If you're not, can I come with you? Huh, can I? Can I? Can I?"

"You're staying with Samuel," the deep-voiced simian grumbled.

"What about you, Nat? Are you staying too? Are you? Huh, huh? Are you? Are you?" Gash asked repeatedly.

"No!" he barked gruffly. He pushed Gash off of him and stood up. "Now, good-bye."

Samuel stood and grabbed him by his silver arm. "Tell me where you found them, Thanatos. Tell me _now_."

"I don't have to answer to you," he said, jerking his arm out of Samuel's grip.

Samuel sighed, "Old friend, I'm begging you. Please tell me where you found them."

"They're outcasts like us," Thanatos replied with an angered look on his face. "Terminated experiments of the Alchemist—"

"She's kinda cute."

Samuel and Thanatos turned. Kindynos was on his knees and the small monkey that used to be wrapped in a bundle was sitting on the cloth. She had golden fur on her torso and face and everything else was red. She was in a crawling position and staring up at Kin with her wide pink eyes.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Er. . ." Thanatos thought for a moment. "Spithobolo."

Kin looked at the black simian curiously, "Isn't that Greek forSparks?"

"Yes," he replied plainly and without emotion.

Samuel's eyes widened and he glared at Thanatos. "You didn't."

The black monkey remained silent. After a moment he said, "The other one is Gracelyn."

Kin looked back down at the gold and red monkey. "Little Spithy. That's kinda catchy! Hey, Spithy! My name's Kin. You can say Kin, right? C'mon, _Kin_."

The tiny simian put a hand on his blue chest fur. "Kinny."

"Eh, close enough," he shrugged with a smile.

Samuel had turned away from Thanatos to watch the two small simians interact, and now turned back. But the black simian was no where to be found. He sighed deeply then turned back to look at the mess of young simians around him.

Gash's robotic shoulders slumped, and he sniffled.

A small purple simian with teal green eyes walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder. "Aw, don't worry, Gash. He'll be back before you know it!"

**Please review guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Dreams**

Nova sat on the shoulder of the Super Robot staring at her feet as they dangled off the edge. With a sigh, she became lost in thought.

She felt…she felt like something was missing. She'd been feeling that way for years now. So had the rest of the monkey team. During a talk with Antauri, he had related and explained how everyone in the team felt like something was missing from their mind. Like something had been stolen. Memories possibly. Some essence of their life perhaps. Just something.

Their memories though were still there. Nova recalled the battle with Skeleton King vividly. And her favorite part, though she'd never admit it to herself (much less aloud), the kiss she gave Sprx for changing for her.

But he didn't understand. None of them did. Not only did it feel like something from her mind was missing but a piece of her physically felt like it was missing. She had all her limbs, all her organs, but still. Something just felt wrong. And she couldn't explain it.

"Hey, Nova," Sprx called, sitting next to her. When she didn't respond immediately, he went on, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she replied, not meeting his eyes.

"You're not fooling anyone with that y'know."

Nova sighed, "I still feel…empty."

"I know how you feel," said Sprx.

"No, you don't," Nova stated assertively, tired of hearing that from everyone. "I don't feel like _just_ a piece of my mind is missing, but a piece of _me_ is missing. You don't know how that feels."

"Actually. That's _exactly_ how I feel."

Nova blinked and then looked at him, "You're not kidding?"

With a shake of his head, he said, "No—I'm not joking about this."

"So why did it take you so long to say so," asked Nova suspiciously. "It's been years, and you're bringing it up now?"

"Well…I was keeping it to myself," Sprx admitted. "But you…you just haven't been yourself. Antauri said finding someone you could relate to my help."

"Oh…" she averted her eyes.

"I want to see Nova," Sprx said, "And ever since we woke up alone in that Dark Lab, you haven't really been Nova."

Nova looked straight down. "Well…I just…I don't know."

…

_~Dreamer's POV~_

_It was a red face. Admittedly, it looked pink, but I had a feeling it was red. It had a guy's voice, that's why. He had knelt beside me and raised my broken body off the ground. I had no control. I don't know what it was. But for some reason, I leaned forward and planted one right on his cheek._

_What was wrong with me? I didn't even know this guy. But…I felt fuzzy. Not on the outside—I mean, I felt that feeling you get inside. The butterflies in your stomach and that care you don't have for anyone but one person—or pink monkey in this case. But c'mon! I've never seen this guy before, I swear._

_Then the scenes around me melted, the colors blending as they dripped onto the ground. _

_Now I stood back to back with him. Our tails were intertwined as we fought some bonehead's army. He kept glancing back at me with a sincere smile instead of a smirk that I had a strange feeling was his usual look. And I smiled back!—again, I don't know this guy. What's wrong with me?_

_The colors started melting again, and then I felt sharp pain in my back. I was being held by the freaky looking bonehead now. The pain in my back continued. Then, I realized. The bonehead wasn't the one causing me this pain. It was some…blue glowy…_thing_…attached to the arm of a demented looking—_

…

"Gracelyn, I'm here! Calm down…"

The dreamer opened her eyes to see a brown and black figure before her, his hands on either of her arms. Her lime green eyes flashed and she sat up suddenly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sammy! They're happening again—the dreams," Gracelyn said.

Samuel patted her back. "It's okay, Grace. They're not real. Just dreams."

"But they're so life-like. And I never forget them when I wake up. I feel the pain and emotion from them too; I feel it, Sammy," Gracelyn said.

"Gracelyn…I don't know what to do to help you…Would you tell me about these dreams?" Samuel asked.

Gracelyn paused then nodded, "Yeah."

…

Samuel blinked. "That—that's what you dreamed?"

Gracelyn nodded.

Recognizing the scenarios she had dreamed about, Samuel fidgeted uneasily and thought for a long time. "I need you to meet the Hyper Force…perhaps my old friend Antauri will help you."

To Gracelyn, the name Antauri was familiar. But that was because Samuel had told her a handful of stories about the black monkey he had associated with during the time when the Alchemist was not corrupted. She had never heard of the Hyper Force though. "The other guys coming with us?"

Samuel sighed, "Sadly—"

As he inserted a slight pause in his statement, Spithobolo chased Kindynos through the cave in which they dwelled.

"Take. It. BACK!" she screeched.

Kindynos shot back, "But it's true!"

Gash followed, happily exclaiming, "Yay! Running!"

With a dull look, Samuel restrained a groan as he finally finished the statement. "—yes."

**Thanks for stickin' with me guys – I really appreciate you all reading, and I'd really appreciate your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

_Weeks later…_

Antauri sensed a familiar presence; he just couldn't quite place it. It had been ages since he'd sensed this specific energy signature. Or perhaps, signatures. He looked out the view screen as they traveled through space, heading home to Shuggazoom after a long flight to visit Chiro and Jinmay at the college they were going to off-planet.

Gibson walked up beside him, "Antauri? Are you ok?"

"I am fine, Gibson," nodded the silver machine.

"Then, what is it?" the cerulean cyborg questioned.

"Something…familiar is approaching," Antauri replied. "Something I haven't sensed in years."

Then a wave of static came over the communicator.

"Antauri?"

With a surprised expression, Antauri stepped forward and worked the communications. "This is Antauri."

"I'm requesting permission to dock in the Super Robot, old friend."

Antauri closed his eyes and tried to get a sense, searching for deceit or wrong doing—anything that would hint that this speaker was bad news. He couldn't find any. After a pause of uncertainty, Antauri permitted, "You have permission."

"Thank you, old friend. It's been a while since we've seen each other's faces. I look forward to it."

And the communications signal was severed. Antauri put a hand on his muzzle, thinking.

Gibson narrowed an optical sensor with perplexity. "Who is this friend of yours?"

"I don't recall him," Antauri said with a light tone. "But he seems to know me."

"That was clear—why would you allow him to dock inside the Super Robot?" questioned the Hyper Force's chief scientist.

Antauri replied, "I sensed no deception. And I have a feeling…a feeling that he is familiar to me, I just can't place him. I'm curious to see his face."

…

Now in the control center, the Hyper Force was greeted by a peculiar sight. Most all of the simians before them were multi-colored, one more than the others, except for a violet-furred primate and a black and brown primate that stood in front of the others with an air of authority around him. But he didn't seem prideful. Simply in charge yet gentle.

"Antauri," said the brown one. "It has been a while."

"Too long," Antauri agreed. "Long enough so that I'm afraid I don't remember who you are."

With a sigh, the earth-colored simian stated, "I expected that. I had my assumptions that the Alchemist wiped your memory cards before placing you in the Super Robot. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Samuel—the first living cyber simian created."

Concealing his surprise, Antauri nodded. "I see." He gestured to the others. "Is this your team?"

Samuel shook his head. "We consider ourselves more of a family than a team."

The purple one of the curious group piped up, "Yup—we're a family. Sammy's like the Dad."

With a nod, Antauri asked, "Why did you come here?"

"Well—this is Gracelyn," stated Samuel as he gestured to the one of the group that had the most diverse of color schemes, "And she is our reason for coming. She has been having…peculiar dreams and visions. We can't explain why she's having them. And the things she envisions are oddly parallel to your experiences. _All_ of your experiences."

The Hyper Force exchanged glances uneasily.

Antauri spoke up, "I would like to see you in private Gracelyn."

"Uhm… could Sammy come too?" asked Gracelyn.

Giving a short nod, Antauri waited for the two of them to follow him as he headed toward his meditation chamber.

Samuel gave sharp glances to the four remaining before he, Gracelyn, and Antauri left. "Behave."

"Riiiight," Kin muttered at he fidgeted.

Sprx folded his arms. "Who are you guys?"

"Uh—I'm Kin, that's Spiff—"

"_Spithy_," corrected the red and golden cybernetic primate.

The purple monkey spoke up, "And I'm Shay."

Gibson noticed a black, green, and blue demonic-looking simian on his hands and knees with wings folded behind his back was uncomfortably close, his eyes following the repetitive sway of his blue tail. Gibson stepped back which only made the strange hybrid crawl closer.

"That's Gash—he's harmless," Shay assured him.

Nonetheless, the chief scientist of the Hyper Force did not relax. Gash's hands had razor sharp claws on the ends of his fingers, and his tail had spikes. Not only that, but he had vampire-like teeth. He didn't exactly scream harmless.

Shay stepped up beside the crawling monkey that stared curiously at Gibson's tail and grabbed his arm gently. "Gash, back up—remember that talk we had about personal space?"

Gash nodded and stood up as she pulled him to his feet. "Okay."

Gibson backed away further and questioned, "How and _why_ were you created? We were quite certain we were the only cybernetic simians created."

Kin made an attempt at an explanation. "Well…you don't think the first time the Alchemist tried his hand at a cyber simian, he hit it on the mark, do you? We're experiments. Each of us had something wrong with us. I had a glitch and a fault—my weapons won't always come out when I will them to, and my optical sensors were permanently damaged in the building process. So I was terminated."

Folding his arms, Gibson pointed out, "You do realize the word 'terminated' is the equivalent of destroyed, correct?"

"Yup. But I was rebuilt. The Alchemist had a partner—Garth. He fixed me and Sammy up. We were both glitchy. My optical sensors work now, but my weapons are still same old same old," explained Kin.

"And I don't have any weapons," Shay said shyly. "And I short circuit. A lot."

"And Gash is short a few circuits," Kin stated as the demonic-looking monkey tapped his own back with his tail and turned around as though expecting someone.

Nova nodded to Spithy, "What about you?"

Spithy put her hands on her hips. "I'm a terminated experiment too. Only I don't remember what life was like before termination. So I don't know why I was terminated."

Sprx looked the two up and down. "Hold on—you kids are kids, right?"

They nodded simultaneously.

"Then how were you made before us?" asked the pilot.

The two blinked with surprise and paused. After exchanging glances, they shrugged.

Gibson put a hand on his muzzle in thought. "Do the two of you age? Or were your aging processes halted in creation?"

"Uhm—that's one of my glitches. I don't have…an _exact_ aging process," Kin started, "It took me three years one time to change from the physical age of four to five. Other times, it'll just take a month for me to seemingly age a year. I've been around for decades, but I look and feel seventeen."

"Wish I had that glitch," Sprx muttered.

Nova smirked and looked him over. "Yeah. Your fur's graying."

"It is not!" Sprx snapped, glancing over himself searching for any light patches.

With a roll of his eyes, Gibson continued, "What about that Gracelyn character? She's rather peculiar."

"We're all rather peculiar," Spithy pointed out.

Kin added on. "But she is a strange one—we have no idea what she really is and how she came around. When she showed up on our planet, all we were told about her was that she was Project X—whatever the heck that means."

**Please review guys! I thank you for taking the time to read and review!**


End file.
